Chapter 6: Barrels!
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Pewdie has finally woken up after his ordeal and Cry couldn't be more relieved but is there something he's trying to hide? The Barrels make their first appearence and they turn out to be worse than Pewdie could have ever imagined. We're nearing the exciting climax to our story ladies and germs; thanks for waiting. Written while listening to Fantasy by DyE.


**Sorry about the wait everyone; I work even during the holidays but my computer gave up the ghost so I had to wait. I got a new laptop for Christmas and I'm happy to be typing again!**

**Here's chapter 6 and thanks for sticking with me so far. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**~Cry's POV~**

Almost 2 hours later; I still wasn't asleep. This was a horrible time for insomnia to kick in; especially when I needed all the sleep I could get. I was fed up with exhaustedly tossing and turning and decided that sleeping was truly impossible at this point. I moved my legs over the edge of the bed where they met the floor limply and slowly dragged the rest of me off the bed with a low but audible groan.

The bed was plush like a cloud and it was_ so _comfortable but it wasn't _my_ bed. I never realized I'd miss the old thing; it smelled like home and I felt safer there than in this ancient-but still SO comfortable-thing.

I leaned my back against the base board of the bed, stretched out my tired limbs and just sat there thinking; what demons are in this game? It had to mean something. Did it mean that there was something wrong in me that I needed to fix? Does it mean that there's a conflict of interest in the group I need to worry about? I mentally rattled on in a list of good and bad movie plots that I've seen wondering which one it could be. I didn't get far into that line of thought when a foot struck the back of my head. Pewdie groaned then spread himself out-in turn kicking his leg out to stretch the ache out of some tired muscle-and had actually kicked the mask off my head.

There was a moment of utter silence as I watched my mask hit the ground with a loud clack and I held my breath. It noisily bounced twice then finally silenced itself coming to a stop.

In a room of total silence it sounded so fucking loud I thought Pewdie was going to wake up but he didn't seem stirred. At least he was still sleeping.

I let out my breath and stood up. I walked over to it, reached down and picked it up. It was fine, but one scuff on the right side of the face would need some cleaning. I put it back on then heard the mattress creak behind me and I froze.

"Cry…?" I turned to see sleepy Pewdie sitting on the side of the bed looking at me. I blushed under my mask, had he seen me? Had he been awake the whole time? Why the hell did he look super cute right now, all drowsy and half asleep still? What the fuck?!

But it was true and I couldn't deny that. His hair was messed up and his eyes were lazy and tired. His clothes were askew and he looked normal again; like he'd never been hurt.

He just stared at me with surprised eyes but they were fighting to stay wide; still heavy with sleep but I could see the blue iris they tried to hide.

Then without warning he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with him. He pinned me with his knee on my stomach and grabbed the sides of my mask to begin pulling but I clapped my hands over it before he could. He began a tug of war with me over the mask; he was much stronger than he looks. (Especially since he just fucking woke up!)

"Pewdie…! What are you doing?" I held it against his grip.

"Remove the mask! I want to see your face!" he pulled and I resisted then I let out a huff of tired air; my arms lost the resistance for just a second and he almost got it off but I got my grip back before he could. The elastic band that held it in place was slipping off the back of my head and pushing up my hair a little, bunching it and tangling it uncomfortably against my head. I kept kicking out with my legs but they always met Pewdie's back with little force and I couldn't get in a good spot to simply push him away from me. I let out a frustrated grunt and took a chance. I would have to risk the mask actually coming off but I didn't have many options. I pulled one hand away from my mask and grabbed his shoulder then pushed back as hard as I could. He fell back and away from my mask; hitting the bed with a grunt and then I jumped up and pinned him down.

"No! Now stop-" I froze. He just stared up at me; his eyes were no longer tired. I could clearly see his eyes but the blue looked grey in the dim candle lighting the wick had almost burned out on that last candle. His chest was rising and falling as he panted heavily beneath me. I was breathing heavy too but I couldn't see my face; his mouth was slightly open and he moved his head just a little and very slow…It was incredibly cute! He looked down at our bodies and rightfully so.

I was seated on his abdomen, pinning his wrists back and I seemed quite at home in this position...not good. I didn't know what to do, my heart was racing, my face was on fire and I was frighteningly close to having a mini freak out so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind..."How'd ya sleep?" THAT JUST MADE IT STUPID!

I got off him and sat crisscross away from him, looking at the dark green velvet blanket. The mask hid the utter embarrassment on my face. He sat up and smiled; completely unfazed, lucky bastard. I was a wreck inside; nervous, edgy and really hot… "Fine thanks!" He replied cheerfully then suddenly seemed to remember what had happened before…or part of it. "What hit me?"

He looked down and opened the front of his flannel shirt and found the white t-shirt he wore was torn beyond repair. His eyes widened in surprise then he looked up at me. "What fucking hit me?!"

"A Bro jumped out a window just to get to you. We almost lost you but we managed to save your Swedish butt! Stephano and the others are resting right now...just like you should be." I laughed and regained my composure, I managed to look up at him; another mistake.

I couldn't take my eyes off the exposed skin on his chest and stomach, the bruise there was still dark and defined but it had healed a considerable amount. He noticed where I was looking and covered himself by closing the flannel shirt. "Stop starin' at my tits!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing really hard and he joined me. It almost felt normal again but after this experience and the thoughts currently roaming my mind; that may never happen again. I tried again. "How are you feeling?" My voice sounded stronger as my senses returned to me.

"I'm fine...mostly." He suddenly couldn't look at me and drifted elsewhere; I could see it in his eyes that it was something he didn't like.

I didn't like it either. He was with me right now...he shouldn't be thinking about something bad. He was with me; what could possibly be bothering him? He's got something on his mind and it wasn't something he wanted to think-I caught myself.

What was wrong with me? I've _never_ been jealous of Pewdie simply thinking of someone else while we're together before-granted we were only on Skype, but that's beside the point!

Damn it; it was killing me! What was bothering my friend so bad that it made him just _look_ so tormented? I mulled over what I knew of so far when the dark thought suddenly hit me and it made me sick. A cold shiver wracked my body as I considered it. Could Evil Stephano have done something to Pewdie before Stephano could get to him? Hurt him; did he rape Pewdie? I bit my tongue at the thought of anyone hurting Pewdie.

I involuntarily pictured it. Him being held somewhere against his will, fighting to get away, having someone forced upon him, being broken and killing him inside…I shut my eyes and opened them again to clear my head of that nightmare. As strong as he was that kind of thing could really change him; I don't think I could live with myself if that happened to him.

Losing that smile, his laughter, his love of life; everything would change. I looked at him again and his head was turned from me when I noticed the bruising around his left eye. I couldn't stop myself from sitting up and reaching toward him. "Felix what happened to your eye?"

He jerked away from me at first but I put my hand on his chin and gently turned his head so I could see it. The bruise was kind of fresh and discolored the area around his eye and forehead. I reached up and touched it as softly as I could but he flinched like I'd hit him. I pulled back and couldn't stop the painful whimper in my voice. "I'm sorry,"

He shook violently and I wanted so desperately to reach out and pull him to me; hold him close so he'd stop shaking and not hurt anymore but I forced myself to stand up and tried that subject changing thing once more.

"So...what happened in the attic?" Nice Ryan, real subtle!

He turned his head quickly to look at me then looked away...like he was embarrassed. The shivering stopped immediately and I was glad. I'd take him being embarrassed over his suffering any day. "Well...heh, um...me and Stephano sorta..."

I tried to push a little even though a feeling in my gut told me to stay quiet. "You and Stephano…?"

He smiled awkwardly… "We didn't have sex but he kinda...helped." …and held up his hand

I knew what he meant and it didn't bother me as much but I was still uncomfortable about it. No one should be touching him...at all. I finally couldn't stand it anymore...this complicated feeling inside me. I started pacing, desperately trying to suppress these dangerous thoughts and feelings.

Pewdie smiled and giggled. "Sorry for the mental images dude. But hey, you asked." He laughed a little; trying to shake off the feelings inside I knew he was hiding. It didn't work, I could hear it in his voice; he was fighting off something inside but I wasn't sure of what. Shock, fear, anger, tears?

He's right though, I did ask for it. I forced my legs to stop and I turned to face him. "What _did_ happen to your eye?"

He didn't start shaking again but he did look uncomfortable again. "He punched me, the Evil Stephano." He reached up and lightly rubbed the bruise before looking up at me. He looked so…defeated and broken.

"Damn that bastard; he's lucky he's already dead!" I didn't bother trying to stop those words.

"I can't imagine the hell you'd have put him through had you gotten your hands on him!" he smiled up at me and ignored the bruise. He looked genuinely happy when he looked at me and I felt a glow of warmth in my chest. No, he wasn't broken; just a little beaten up.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" he sat up a little and I nodded. "When me and Stephano were...done..." I chuckled at his awkwardness. He could talk about it as a joke but now that it was serious, he wasn't comfortable with it. He continued. "I felt something...off. Like what I had done wasn't Ok."

"What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms and stared intently at the blanket. "Like maybe I should have...checked with someone first to make sure it was Ok..."

I felt a kick in my stomach; he couldn't possibly know. I still wasn't even sure myself; how could he know? The rain outside began to patter on the window as an aggressive shiver danced along my spine. The candle wick went out and we were in semi darkness.

"Like someone might be hurt because we had been together. You know what I mean, right?" A loud clap of thunder shook the castle and lightning lit up the room in white from time to time.

He knew. I knew it was tough letting down someone softly, especially if it's someone you're friends with; someone you know. I decided to be strong and show him mercy on the subject; being strong fricken sucks.

I sighed heavy then looked at him. "Yes I know what you mean and I can only say thank you're an amazing friend."

"What?" He was playing confused with a tilt of his head.

I smiled. "You are really intuitive sir, but you don't have to worry about it anymore. You don't need my permission to have sex-or anything else for that matter-with someone else. I appreciate you trying not to hurt my feelings but you're my best friend and I'll stand by you no matter what."

I sighed with a tired smile and waited for him to respond...not what I expected.

He looked surprised. "Cry I meant it was just a feeling...I wasn't talking about anyone in particular. You like me?"

BAM! Instant stupidity! I felt my stomach drop, my blood got cold and a loud crash of thunder outside topped off the shock. "You didn't know?" my voice shook.

Pewdie looked at me with crippling hurt; why was he hurt by this news? He answered my unasked question. "Cry if I had known I never would have told you about it! I had no idea; I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"No, Pewds it's ok, really! I just-" I put my hands up to cover the face of the mask and sighed. "I just feel really stupid right now; I didn't mean to tell you like this. I didn't want to put the pressure on you about this but, as they say; cat's out of the bag."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the moment and I didn't know what to say or do. How was I gonna fix this? I'll tell you how; I CAN'T! I can't just take it back because then I'd be lying to him and that was much worse than telling the truth and being embarrassed beyond belief.

But had I completely ruined our friendship in the process? Whoever said the truth will set you free was a fucking idiot!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I didn't know what to say now. I thought about it for a moment and considered the ups and downs of my reactions.

1. I could laugh it off and say I was totally joking about Stephano and me...but that doesn't fix what he said.

2. I could say that I don't know what to say and I appreciate his honesty...and that just shoots him down and makes it awkward.

3. Do things the Pewdiepie way and be completely honest? We have a winner.

I smiled at him. "Cry, can I be honest with you too?"

He moved his hands away from his face and looked at me, the blank face of the mask speaking volumes of curiosity and emotions; as always.

"To be honest, during my time with Stephano...I kept thinking about you." A weight began to lift itself off me and I kept going. "When we were running from the Bro's I kept wondering if you were Ok and then when we were in the attic together...I kept closing my eyes because I wanted to see you safe. I couldn't picture it at that moment with my eyes open, then it changed from you just being safe to you being with me, holding me and…t-touching me." I hesitated a little but I pushed on.

He took one step forward and finally spoke again. "Really…? You did?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was because I wanted it to be you and not Stephano or if I was just so worried and 'busy' at the same time that they kinda morphed. So I don't really know how to answer you." I looked up at him and put on my most expectant eyes; it always worked. "So I'll leave you with a maybe."

He could only stare. "What?"

"I've got to figure a few things out still and I'm going to need a little time to think about it. Can you wait?"

He sighed and I could hear the smile in it. "Absolutely,"

I smiled wide and slid to the edge of the bed. "Can things go back to normal tomorrow until I can give you an answer?"

He nodded then he tensed up again. "But what if you don't figure things out till we're home again? When you're back in Italy and I'm in Florida. What happens then?"

"I'll call you on Skype and we'll talk, deal?" I smiled crossing my arms, waiting.

He nodded.

**~Cry's POV~**

He sat there and it seemed like he'd taken this really well. Something still seemed odd though...I thought about what he said. I could work with waiting until we got home and everything being normal again till he'd made up his mind but then something he'd said clicked in my brain.

"Wait, why do we have to wait till tomorrow for things to go back to normal?"

He got up and casually walked over to me. "Well because I think it's fair to say that tonight is already far from normal, right?"

"Right," I watched him and he finally stood before me. He was just a little shorter than me and he had a sweet smile on his face. He continued.

"Plus I uh," he took my hand and his eyes changed from normal to an innocent beckoning. "I'd prefer that we not just be friends tonight."

My skin felt hot and I just stared at him. His smile was so innocent and yet his eyes held a darker intention. His sandy colored bangs fell to cover one of his eyes; I reached up and moved it back; lacing my fingers in his hair. He waited expectantly, moving his hand from mine to hook onto the waistline of my jeans.

I reached up with my free hand and moved the mask up just a little; uncovering my mouth. He waited for more but I shook my head slightly. "It's just for now, Ok?"

He smiled and nodded. He leaned his body against mine and I bent down to kiss him. It was innocent but so sweet. He was warm and soft when I didn't want to wait anymore. I parted my lips and he did the same, his tongue met mine and he used the collar of my shirt to pull me closer. I'd never tasted anything quite like him before. He tasted sweet and a hint of what I thought was raspberries. The taste was dark and tempting; I was intoxicated instantly. He moved his hands from the collar of my shirt and started undoing the buttons. I reached up and pulled off the flannel button up, obstructing his work a little but he resumed it quickly. I then pulled away from him for a moment. I touched the still intact collar of his t-shirt and caught his eyes. "Do you mind?"

"No," he panted out and immediately went back to kissing me and pulling my shirt off.

I tore the remaining t-shirt off him, tossed it aside and pulled him close to me. His skin was warm and smooth and just felt amazing against mine. His hands lightly scratched my lower back and I felt a delicious shiver snake up my spine. I laughed into the kiss a little and he pulled back. "What?"

"When did you become such a tease?" my voice was low and tired sounding but he seemed to like it a lot.

He smiled and laced his fingers into my hair, careful not to push the mask off and pulled me back in. I pushed back a little; the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed forcing him to fall onto his back and away from me. I crawled on top of him and continued to steal his breath. He reached behind him and clutched the sheets.

I moved my hand down along his body when he suddenly arched and whimpered a little. I pulled away as I remembered the huge bruise on his stomach and around his eye. "I'm sorry, I forgot." I panted out.

He shook his head, "No, it didn't hurt." He pulled my hand back down and put it on his chest. "It was great, please..." I leaned back down and softly continued touching his chest and kissing him again.

I moved my left leg up between his legs and he moved roughly against me. He pulled out of the kiss and leaned his head back with a moan. I took my chance and lightly bit down on his neck. He seized up a moment then reached down and moved my leg closer to him.

"Ryan...please-" he cut off with another whimper as I softly kissed the spot where I'd bit him.

"Felix, say my name again please." I breathed hot onto his neck and he sighed heavily.

"Ryan," he breathed out then said it again. "Ry-an!" his voice hitched just a little when I moved my leg again. He shivered and I captured him in a deeper kiss.

The thunder and lightning crashed outside the window and the rain danced against the pane; slithering along the glass surface creating images and lights on the walls with each lightning strike. In my book, this was the atmosphere right out of a romance.

I slid my hand a little lower on his body and almost hit the waistline of his pants but Pewdie's hand caught mine and moved it away. I pulled back and he looked up at me. He was breathing hard, his face was bright pink and he looked really happy.

"This is as far as we go tonight?" I asked and he replied with a nod and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I can live with that." I dove back in and just couldn't stop myself from moving my hips against his body but he didn't complain in fact he whined when I'd stop.

I can definitely live with this; I hope the sun never comes up and I hope it storms all night!

**~Stephano's POV~**

I watched the flames of the candles in front of me as their flickering light made the shadows of the room dance lively. I heard a floor board creak just outside then a light knock on the door. I knew who it was and called to her. "Come in Jennifer."

She poked her head in and looked around. "How did you know it was me?" She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Floor boards don't creak so much when the others step on them. Piggeh's a half-eaten carcass, Mr. Chair's furniture and I'm a bronze statue. You're a boulder Jennifer; you make them creak pretty loud. No offense."

She sat down on the floor and adjusted her dress. "None taken and at least I don't look like I weigh a few hundred pounds." Her hair was out of its braid and pooled behind her rear, lightly streaked with silver strands.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being fat?" I asked her.

"I never said there was." She answered the age old argument quickly and we dropped that subject as quickly as it had been brought up.

I turned back to the candles when it hit me and I turned to her quickly. "Aren't you supposed to be-?"

"I told Piggeh and Mr. Chair to take watch for a bit. I wanted to come in and sit with you for a minute." She settled beside me and watched the candles for a while. I could hear the storm outside and I turned my focus to that for a moment. The lightning cast lights through the window coating the room in white, the rain pounded the roof and soaked the window, the thunder seemed to be following the rain because when it slammed I felt it through the walls.

"So did you and Pewdie have sex?" Jennifer asked.

I turned to her quickly and my eyes were wide, she giggled a little. "What, it's a question? I'm a rock Stephano, I'm everywhere and I haven't forgotten about that mattress up in the attic."

I shook my head and went back to watching the candles trying to hide the blush growing on my cheeks. "Did you see us?"

"No, I didn't see but I had a hunch. So did you?" she asked scooting a little closer.

"Not really, I just...I handled it." I know the innuendo I used was obvious but I just didn't want to say it.

"So a hand job than?" she asked with a smile.

I face palmed myself and looked up at her again clenching my fist. "I used an innuendo so that I wouldn't have to say it!"

"Sorry Stephano," she laughed really hard then looked back at the candles a little as she calmed down. I looked back at them as well.

I recalled the several times that Pewdie would call Jennifer fat and say that she was in the way but each time she'd laugh and we'd see Pewdie smile. Not a cruel one but one full of love; we all knew when he'd say those things it was his way of showing her affection. That's why she always loved him; no matter what. "That doesn't bother you Jennifer? I thought you loved Pewdie?" I asked.

"Well I do, and I will never think any differently of him, if he wants to be with guys than I have no right to take that from him. It's his life and his penis; he can share them with who he likes." She smiled and went back to looking at the fire. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

There was a pause when I smirked and looked at her again. "The fact that he's bi bothers you a lot huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Stephano." she grunted and dropped her head to her knees in defeat.

I rubbed her back reassuringly and she raised her head a little to laugh with me. Jennifer and I usually share these moments together. When Pewdie wasn't around, she was my best friend. Intelligent, quick witted and she never cried when Pewdie started calling her fat. She'd just smile warmly and then squeak for hours at how he'd acknowledged her and how she'd helped. I was going to thank her when a loud crash made us freeze and turn to the door.

**~Cry's POV~**

I was fixing the last button on my shirt when I heard Pewdie trip over his own feet and a thud behind me. "Fuck!"

I laughed and turned to see him lying on the floor just glaring at the ceiling. I walked over and looked down at him. "You mad Bro?"

He shook his head. "No! I am plotting my vengeance."

I looked at the bed then up then back down at him. "Against the ceiling or the bed…?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" he shouted then looked at me and started laughing.

I held up my hands in defeat. "I'm gonna go talk to Stephano; gonna find out what we're doing in the morning."

"Fine," He crossed his ankles and put his hands behind his head; getting comfortable.

I shut the door behind me quietly and leaned my forehead against it. He was an amazing guy; no wonder I like him so much. Then the perverted thought entered my mind once more; what would sex with a guy feel like? I took a deep breath then looked down the hall and saw everyone at the far end of the hall trying to hold the door shut. I rushed over and Stephano stepped away from the group of four and pulled out his sword. "It won't hold much longer, we'll have to make a stand here." The door lurched and everyone pushed the creaking thing back into place.

"What's happening?" Worry was evident on my face.

Stephano turned to me looking disheveled and panicked. "There's something on the other side of this door and it's trying to get in. If it were a Bro it'd be growling and making noise but there's no sound. We're not sure what it is."

"Could it be those demons that the objective mentioned for this guy?" Piggeh gestured to me with a toss of his head.

"No, they don't seem like-shh listen," Stephano pointed at the door.

Everyone fell silent and we heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. Everyone suddenly looked horrified and Jennifer rushed from the door toward Pewdie's room while Stephano called after her. "You keep Pewdie in that room and don't open that door for anything!"

"Stephano what's happening?" I asked again frantically.

"Those aren't monsters on the other side; their Barrels. I guess they found what I left of the other Stephano and decided to come get us themselves. They must really need Pewdie if they came after us on their own."

Mr. Chair put an ear to the door and spoke over his shoulder. "It doesn't sound like the leader's here, that's a relief." he turned to me. "Cry you go with Jennifer and keep Pewdie in there. We can't let the Barrels get him."

I nodded my head and turned to go when I heard a mutual pounding above my head that was almost in rhythm with the pounding on the door. I felt my blood freeze when I turned back to Stephano. "They're above us the doors a fluke!"

Just then there was a loud crash and a cold feeling spread through my body then everything went black.

**~Stephano's POV~**

Before I could react three Barrels had crashed through the ceiling and Ryan had hit the floor. Two men and one woman; the two men were dressed in tight brown shirts and black jeans, complete with black gloves and tennis shoes while the woman wore a brown school girl skirt with a black button up and knee high brown boots and a brown buree'.

I rushed over and tried to get Ryan but one blocked my way and grabbed the sword hilt above my hands and pulled. We started fighting over that while Piggeh and Mr. Chair dealt with the other two. The door behind us burst open and four more men rushed in. We each then had to fight two Barrels at the same time while the fourth grabbed Ryan and ran toward the door. They pushed us into a heap of three in the narrow hallway and ran toward the exit. I cursed myself and those bastards; they got away. I heard a door open at the end of the hall and Pewdie ran out with Jennifer close behind. "I couldn't stop him!"

I grabbed Pewdie before he ran by and held him till the Barrels had left. We couldn't fight them like this. He screamed and fought to get away from me but I held on tight.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

"I'm sorry Pewdie." Stephano whispered to me. I dropped my head as tears poured down my cheeks and I gave up the struggle.

"How the hell did we miss that?!" Mr. Chair walked up holding his arm as Piggeh nursed the cut across his chest.

"It doesn't matter now!" Stephano snapped at Mr. Chair and focused on me again. I hadn't moved.

Mr. Chair sighed and stepped back a little. He knew Stephano didn't mean it but it still hurt a bit.

"What would they want with Ryan though?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stephano released me carefully but I angrily ripped myself away from him and stopped to breathe a few steps from the group. They took him. They just came in and took him from me!

"Stephano, how do we get him back?" Mr. Chair asked when Jennifer came over to stand beside him and Piggeh.

"I'm not sure, to start let's find out what they want him for then we'll think about going and getting him." Stephano stood up and sheathed his sword then placed a hand on Mr. Chair's shoulder making him look at Stephano. "And I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap before."

Mr. Chair nodded and stepped away again. He stood with Jennifer and Piggeh who awaited orders when I stepped over to Stephano.

"Why do we have to wait?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks but they were quickly replaced.

"If we know how badly they need him than we'll know what kind of security they'll have on him. It's all tactics here." Stephano eyes looked truly sorry and I knew it wasn't his fault.

I took another moment to breathe while the others talked with Stephano. I sighed and paced for a minute.

"Stephano, I thought they wanted Pewdie?" Jennifer asked.

Mr. Chair answered. "They do but they know somehow that Cry means something to Pewdie. They took him for bait, they know that Pewdie will come after him to get him back and that's what they want..." He looked at me. "…to draw him right to them."

A loud crumbling noise made everyone turn around and someone fell out of the hole in the ceiling and landed on me. The person was knocked out but I was just confused as hell! I didn't really know what to do so I just kinda laid myself over this person then looked up at the others. "I got him!" I looked at the person and pulled myself back quickly. "I mean her! No touch!"

Stephano stepped over and smirked down at the unconscious person. "Well look at that; we've got ourselves an informative hostage. Jennifer, if you would?"

She cracked her knuckles. "Gladly,"

**~Cry's POV~**

When I opened my eyes I was down in the dungeons under the castle. My arms were chained to the wall behind me and I was on my knees. A single torch lit the area but just barely. My cell was rather small for a dungeon; walls made of concrete blocks from olden ages, bars to close off the cavity in the wall. It stunk of death and waste and my nose burned at the stench but I soon got used to it.

A wooden door creaked open then shut loudly somewhere in the darkness beyond my cell and I looked up to see three people on the other side of the rusty black bars. I hadn't even heard them approach. I tried to move but when I did the chains around my wrists dug into my skin with immense force and I cringed before finally stilling myself. I looked back up and watched as they let in the one in the middle then shut the door, locked it, gave him the key and left us. I kept my eyes on this person as they approached, stood before me then lit up their lantern.

It was a woman in a tight brown dress and-I'm not gonna lie-she was hot. She also wore black leggings and white boots stained along the edges with blood and dust. She wore brown leather gloves and her hair was as black as the shadows around us but she herself was rather pale and her eyes were a bright red. She squatted down and looked at me.

"So you are Ryan Terry?" She examined my exposed chest and smirked at me. "Maybe we can keep you both since Stephano already failed us…I'm sure that I can make use of you both." Her smirk just oozed 'I'm going to do bad things to you'. It both interested me a little and worried me.

"By both you mean me and Pewdie?" I growled and shifted a little. My knees began to ache and my shoulders burned but I kept that to myself however I couldn't stop myself from breathing hard. I'd been like this for a little while and this was not a position made to be comfortable.

"Yes, we need him to get out of here but maybe we can keep you too, just for fun." She stood up and stepped back so I could see her without much effort. "Sorry about the chains but it's just to make sure you don't do anything impulsive."

"Why can't you just leave on your own?"

"We have other ambitions that we need him to achieve. The creator is the one who asked us for him." She crossed her arms and leaned against the bars behind her.

"Is the creator of Amnesia even still alive?" I honestly didn't know and I was curious.

"Not that creator, the one who created this custom map. She's the one who needs him to grant our request." She flipped her black hair and seemed to be undressing me with her eyes. At any other time I wouldn't mind this sort of treatment but I just felt vulnerable here and not in a good way.

"What request-wait; the creator of this map is a girl?!" I'd cut myself off mid-sentence at that little tidbit of news. The one who created this mess is a girl? What did she want from us?

"I know we were surprised too. Here's how it works; she created the map for a reason. She was creating a certain kind of custom map and asked us if there was anything that we wanted. When I told her what we wanted she personified us and made us a deal. If we bring her a soul to sacrifice for her spell to work than she would use it to give us life. True life in the real world and then we would take it over. We could easily be destroyed but as long as we don't bother her than we are free to do as we please." She waved her arms around her then pointed up. "I told her I knew just the soul that would work fine."

"I heard that Evil Stephano said you just wanted freedom to use the internet."

"He lied; he followed his orders to the very end. Such a sad thing to lose but oh well; sucks to lose." She didn't even sound remotely upset that he was gone; in fact she was smiling. Not that I'm complaining but they were partners weren't they? Was there really no mutual respect when it came to being a bad guy?

"Why do you guys want to take over the world?" Then it dawned on me how odd that sounded. "Is that all bad guys think about; world domination?"

"Oh but you don't understand; we're a very malicious bunch and just toying with the…what do you call the monsters that live here; Bro's?" She gestured to a section of the wall I couldn't see with her lantern. It lit up and there were the remains of a Bro; it was mangled and broken and I actually pitied the creature. Its skin had been torn in several places and one of its eyes had been removed forcefully. The poor thing suffered, I felt bad for it. "You see playing with these 'Bro's' becomes boring because the roaring and groaning is just over done but we've seldom play with people…that's what we want from your world." She looked back to me and set down her lantern. "People; real, living, breathing, bleeding, screaming: people."

"You're a monster! You just use people for surgical toys! That's disgusting, think about all the pain you cause them, the torment and torture! Don't you feel just a little bad?!" I pleaded desperately.

"Actually no; are you trying to sweet talk me?" she smirked at me again and glanced back at her handy work.

I felt my stomach clench; this woman actually got off on the suffering of others. This woman was completely disturbed and deranged. She causes it for her pleasure…no wonder Pewdie hates the Barrels; their monsters! I had to think, how was I going to keep him away from her? "He'll never come here, he's not that stupid!"

She glanced back at me and looked way too confident with the smirk on her face. I got scared. "But he will, as my associates have told me they saw you and Felix together in one of the bedrooms. He'll certainly come for you and once he's here we'll make him a proposal he won't be able to refuse."

I turned away from her and she walked over and grabbed my mask by the forehead and ripped it off me. I gasped in surprise and kept my head bowed as a last poor attempt to hide my face from her. She tossed my mask away and it landed in a puddle of blood beside the dead Bro with a hollow and heavy splash. "We'll promise to leave you alone; we won't hurt you anymore if he cooperates."

I bit my lip and tasted blood; I felt no pain but I cringed. Her words, her views, her actions…disgusted me. I couldn't believe how much someone had twisted Pewdie's world. I sobbed as more horrible visions entered my mind! She wouldn't just hand Pewdie over once she got him; she'd _play_ with him first.

His blood flowing out of him, his flesh torn, his body broken, his screams echoing through the castle…I bit my lip harder to make those images go away. I couldn't just let her do this! But how could I stop her?

"It'll all be so easy…I think my favorite part will be leading him here. That'll be the easiest because nothing will keep him from coming for you-"

She reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my head, forcing me to look at her. She quirked an eyebrow then leaned in and licked the blood off my chin. I almost gagged when she whispered in my face; her breath thick of wine and my blood. "-once he sees what we've done to you."

My blood instantly ran cold and my green eyes were wide but I'll be damned if I let her get to me. I scowled and met her gaze strong and she held mine looking just a little surprised. "I can take whatever you throw at me, bitch."

She smiled almost maniacally and released me. "I'll accept that challenge. I'll be back later and once everything's been set up; I can play with you." She walked over and took my mask then left with it but not without blowing me a little kiss first. I kept my head down and my eyes closed. I felt exposed and out of place. What can I do from here? How can I warn them?

A growling Bro made my eyes snap open and my head shoot up. I looked around in the darkness and saw nothing. I looked up and lowered myself as much as I could and held as still as my shivering body would allow. She'd left the lantern in here and the light burned brightly. I was the only illuminated living thing in here and the door hadn't been locked. I shivered violently and kept absolutely still. I heard the growling become louder and I shook but didn't look up.

I knew it had found me because it growled once more then banged on the bars to the cell I was in. I jumped a little when it struck the bars the first time. I stayed still and didn't look at it; I couldn't afford to go lose my sanity now and it couldn't get through the bars. But if it hit the door and it swung open a little, then I'd be screwed.

It didn't seem smart enough to even figure that out and kept striking at the same spot; I could hear it. It was to my left and reached through the bars sometimes desperate to reach me. I shivered and felt tears leak out from my closed eyes. I felt a little wind every now and then as it swung its claws at me; I shivered more and leaned back further realizing how close it actually was. At least Felix was still safe with Stephano and the others, if he stayed that way…I'd die happy.


End file.
